Snow Day
by Austin-Keith
Summary: A fun lil story about my OC character, the Pikachu I adopted, and more!


One wintery day in Kanto, a young boy stood at the front door of his house, waiting anxiously for something. "How much longer Grandma?" he asked. Delia Ketchum sighed. Her grandson was a lot like Ash when he was a kid; excited and full of energy. Ash and Misty had left to get some groceries, and told Austin that when they got back they'd take him to play in the snow on Route 1. The snow in town was much too thin to play in, what with all the people walking on it among other things.

Austin had rushed upstairs not a moment after they left, and gotten ready to play. He wore blue snow boots and a black snow bib under a blue digital camouflage heavy coat. She had fixed his blonde hair in the spiky, messy hairdo he always sported. Delia always figured he'd gotten the blonde hair color from Misty's side of the family, because everyone on her side of the family had dark hair. Once Austin was ready to go, he ran to the door and stood there in anticipation. That was fifteen minutes ago.

Finally, Ash and Misty could be seen approaching the house, grocery bags in hand. Austin opened the door for them; Delia had always noticed he had a kind heart. Ash and Misty set down the groceries in the kitchen, and started putting them away. "You two have done enough." Delia said, stopping them, "Go take Austin out to play; I'll take care of this." "Alright Mom, we'll be back in an hour or two." Ash replied.

Ash and Misty walked to the front of the house, and led their excited son outside. Delia watched from the front window as they threw snowballs at each other on the way to the route. Suddenly she instead saw a younger version of herself, doing virtually the same thing with Ash. A tear fell down her face as Ash, Misty and Austin walked out of sight. Delia then returned to the kitchen and began putting away the groceries.

Ash, Misty and Austin made quick time through the small town of Pallet, and arrived at the start of Route 1 within five minutes of leaving the house. Using the much thicker snow on the Route, they made snow forts and had a big snowball war. They also made a snow family, and Austin even made a snow woman for Delia. The three Ketchum's were having a great time, but then the unthinkable happened.

Team Rocket appeared in a giant robot. "Give us Pikachu and no one gets hurt!" Jessie demanded. "Good luck with that, he's not here!" Ash shouted back. "Let's see if your story changes once we do this!" Meowth exclaimed. The robot extended a hand to grab Austin, but clumsily knocked him down a hill instead. "Dang it!" Meowth said. "AUSTIN!" Ash and Misty cried.

Austin rolled down the hill, and into a small cave. The cave extended inward about five yards, and wasn't more than a yard and a half tall. Being a 5 year-old, Austin was able to stand upright in the cave. At first glance the cave appeared empty, but then Austin saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He walked towards the rear of the cave, and was shocked when he saw what had moved. Sitting upright at the rear of the cave, shaking from the cold, was a strange Pikachu.

The Pikachu was not yellow, but in fact had the fur color of a Raichu, white belly and all. Its paws were darker in color than its body, just as a Raichu's would be, and its tail was black at the base like the wiry part of a Raichu's tail. It had hair-like fur on its head, and yellow cheeks. Its ears started out the same color as its head, but transitioned to black. The normally black tips were bright yellow. It's sad, dark gray eyes looked up at Austin curiously.

Austin crouched down in front of the Pikachu, and slowly extended a hand towards it. The Pikachu's cheeks sparked weakly; it was obviously freezing to death. "Calm down little guy, I'm not going to hurt you." Austin said. He carefully reached closer, and petted the Pikachu on the head. It felt somewhat warm to the touch, but it should have been warmer. Austin petted the Pikachu for a minute, hoping to gain its trust.

After a minute, the Pikachu cautiously approached him, wobbling a bit on its freezing legs. It huddled up next to Austin, trying to get warm. "Come here little guy." Austin said. He scooped the Pikachu up in his hands, and held it inside his coat. The Pikachu seemed to warm up a bit, but it still shook. "Come on, we need to get you somewhere warm." Austin said. Turning around, he walked carefully out of the cave, and back up the hill.

When he reached the top of the hill, he saw Team Rocket tying up his Mom and Dad. Butch and Cassidy had showed up, and overwhelmed them. Now, Jessie and James had grabbed Butch and Cassidy with the robot, and were searching Ash and Misty for more Pokémon, specifically Pikachu. "It's no use, the yellow fur ball isn't here!" Jessie said angrily. Then she spotted Austin. "Look James, the twerp's kid is back, and he's got a Pikachu!" Jessie said. Austin turned and ran.

Jessie and James chased him down and grabbed him. 'Give me the Pikachu twerp!" Jessie exclaimed. "No!" Austin shouted as she grabbed the Pikachu. Before Jessie could pull it out of Austin's jacket, the Pikachu cried out "PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUU!" It released a massive Thunder attack, which sent a blinding light over everything in the near vicinity. Austin wasn't hurt much, but he was knocked off his feet and landed in the snow unconscious. Jessie and James blasted off straight into their robot, knocking them out as well.

Ash and Misty witnessed the event, and frantically tried to untie themselves. After fifteen minutes, they managed to untie each other's ropes, and then ran over to Austin. Both he and the odd Pikachu in his coat were out cold, and freezing. "Come on, we've got to get them home!" Misty said. She and Ash picked up Austin and the Pikachu, and rushed home. Ash stopped at the police station on the way, and sent the cops to pick up the Rockets.

When she arrived home, Misty burst through the door and ran upstairs to Austin's bathroom. She quickly turned on the faucet, which began to fill the bathtub with very warm water. Then she removed Austin's clothes. As she undressed Austin, the Pikachu awoke. It refused to let go of Austin, and stayed with him when Misty put him in the bath tub. As the water warmed him up, Austin awoke.

By this time, Delia had rushed in with a worried look on her face. Misty explained the incident to her, and then they both turned their attention to Austin. When Austin first awoke, the Pikachu was warming up in the water while keeping an eye on him. As his eyes fluttered open, the Pikachu rushed up his chest and licked his face. Austin started giggling. "H-Hey, c-cut it out!" he said.

The Pikachu stopped licking him, and returned to a seated position in the water in front of him. "Austin, you're awake!" Misty said. "Yeah, how'd I end up here?" Austin asked. "That Pikachu released on heck of a Thunder attack, and you were knocked out cold. You laid in the snow for a while before Dad and I could get to you, so we had to rush you home and warm you up." Misty said. Just then, Ash burst through the front door.

"The cops apprehended Team Rocket, how's Austin?" Ash shouted up. "Austin's fine, you should see the Pikachu he found though." Delia said, poking her head out the door of the bathroom. Ash walked into the bathroom, and saw Austin in the tub with the Pikachu. "Wow, looks more like a Raichu than a Pikachu." Ash remarked with a chuckle. "Yeah, but I think he's cute." Austin said. "He is cute; he also seems to like you a lot." Misty replied. "Yeah, I like him a lot too." Austin said, petting it on the head.

"You could probably name him if you wanted to Austin." Ash said. "That's a great idea Daddy!" Austin replied. He thought for a moment and then said "I think I'll name him Riley!" "That's a great name, it suits him." Misty said. "Do you like the name Riley?" Austin asked the Pikachu. "Chu!" it said with a smile. "Okay, Riley it is!" Austin said with a giggle. "Alright, we're going to leave you and Riley alone now, you can get out whenever you want to." Misty said. "Okay Mommy." Austin replied. Ash, Misty and Delia then left to do other things.

Austin sat in the tub and played with Riley for a good fifteen minutes before he decided to get out. He opened the drain, and let the water run out. Then, he grabbed a towel and wrapped up in a ball on the floor. Riley glomped him, and then hopped to the ground and shook his fur dry. Austin then stood up again, and led Riley into his room. Inside, Austin opened his dresser to pick out some clothes.

First he put on a pair of blue seamed Poke Ball briefs, his favorite undies. Then he put on a soft yellow tee, and closed up his dresser. Grabbing Riley, Austin walked into the family room. Delia was in the kitchen, which is connected to the family room, cleaning. Ash and Misty were sitting on the couch, talking. A fire crackled in the fireplace as Austin walked in and set Riley down on the floor. Then he turned on the Wii.

"Hey, are you gonna play Wii Sports?" Ash asked. "Yeah, you wanna join me?" Austin asked. "Heck yeah!" Ash said. Misty smiled; she liked when Ash showed his more childish side. "Count me in too!" she said. "Did I hear Wii Sports?" Delia said, coming in from the kitchen. "Yeah, come join us grandma!" Austin said. Delia grabbed the last remote happily; she took whatever chance she could to play with her grandson.

The family played Wii Sports for two hours before they finally stopped for dinner. Delia made chili cheese dogs, one of Austin's favorites. Austin gobbled down his food almost as fast as Ash, earning some funny remarks. After dinner, the family sat down in the living room with hot cocoa and watched a movie. Austin sat in his Grandma's lap with Riley balled up in his own. The movie was about an hour and a half long, like most movies, and ended just after Austin's bed time.

Ash and Misty herded Austin and Riley into Austin's room, and read Austin a bed time story. Once they finished the story, they turned on his Poke Ball night light and tucked him in. Then Misty hugged him and said "Good night Austin." Then Ash hugged Austin and said "Good night son." "Good night Mommy, good night Daddy." Austin replied. Riley cuddled up next to Austin as Ash and Misty turned off the lights and shut the door.

Once Ash and Misty had left, Austin sat up in bed. He climbed out of bed, and over to a different door. This door led to a side attic, meant to increases storage space in the attic-challenged two story house. He silently opened the door, and went inside. Inside he walked over to a corner and grabbed a plastic bin and a plain white diaper. About a year ago, Austin had found out that there were a bunch of diapers stored here from a babysitting job his Grandma had had a couple years back. She'd babysat an incontinent boy who was a year and a half older than him. Since Austin had grown since then, the diapers now fit him perfectly.

Quietly, he slipped off his undies and grabbed a container of baby powder from the plastic bin. After powdering himself properly, he opened the diaper, and slipped it between his legs. Then he sat down to hold it in place while he brought the sides around and taped them together. Sufficiently diapered, he put the bin away. He then grabbed his undies, and pulled them on over the diaper. Finished with his deed, he returned to his bedroom and closed the door.

Austin then quietly walked over to his mirror, and looked at himself. The diaper was comfy, and the undies made a cute diaper cover. As he stood in front of the mirror, he felt the slight urge to pee. Normally he'd just go to bed, and easily make it to the bathroom in the morning. However, he was wearing a diaper this time. Knowing that he'd be secretly disposing of the diaper in the morning anyways, Austin stood there and wet it. A feeling of warm wetness spread across his front as he filled the diaper. Once his bladder was empty, he walked over to his bed, and climbed back under the covers. Riley cuddled up against his chest; Austin's entire front side now feeling warmth. Tired and content, Austin wrapped his arms around Riley and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
